Star Crossed
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: Fallen snowflakes caught on his eyelashes. And in the middle of a cold winter, the Ice Queen's heart melted with a single tear.


Title: Star Crossed

Author: Melanie-Anne

Email: melani_anne@yahoo.com 

Category: Angst, Romance, Character Death

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine L 

Summary: Fallen snowflakes caught on his eyelashes. And in the middle of a cold winter, the Ice Queen's heart melted with a single tear.

A/N: Many thinks to Nancy for such a speedy beta job. HANKIE ALERT! I know it's depressing but my angst-muse demanded that I write it. Let me know what you think. Flames, comments and Prozac accepted at the above addy.

***

What is the force that binds the stars?

I wore this mask to hide my scars

What is the power that pulls the tide?

Never could find a place to hide

What moves the earth around the sun?

What could I do but run and run and run?

Afraid to love, afraid to fail

A mast without a sail

'Ghost story' – Sting

***

In retrospect, it was inevitable.

She found him by accident. It was probably the first time that she hadn't consciously been looking for him. She'd been sent to head another clean-up operation in Detroit. Her brother had lost control again, and seven people were dead.

She'd stepped outside for a cigarette and there he was. Dressed in his usual black leather, he was a sharp contrast to the snow. As always, he took her breath away.

Out of habit, she pulled her gun out and aimed it at him. He just stared at her, his hands in his pockets. When she spoke, her words had that over-rehearsed quality that is apparent in scenes played out too often. He turned away and she took a step towards him.

"Don't even think about it." She was tired of everything. Tired of living in an endless circle of nothingness. Tired of looking for hope where there was none.

She should have let him go, she thought later. She should have turned around and gone back inside, forgetting that he'd been there.

But those thoughts came afterwards. When it was too late.

For a moment they were frozen in time. The rest of the world ceased to exist.

And then the two of them stepped straight into hell.

A voice shouted. She turned to see her brother, his gun aimed at her. She stepped backwards, slipping in the fresh snow.

A single shot, fired from her brother's gun. Reacting from pure instinct, she pulled the trigger of her own gun. Her brother fell face first into the snow. He would hurt nobody else.

She stood up and stared at her gun, the barrel still smoking. She heard ragged breathing from behind her.

No.

It couldn't be.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

She knelt beside him, pressing her hands to the hole in his chest in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He managed a smile; while he'd dreamed of having her touch him, he hadn't imagined it would be in this context.

Icy blue eyes showed nothing but concern. "Don't you dare die!"

The white ground quickly turned red beneath him. "Stay," he whispered. She nodded. It was the least she could do.

No further words needed to be said. The sunlight streaming from behind her made her look like an angel. His angel.

"Please don't leave me." A whisper of a thought she'd never uttered until now. She cradled him in her arms, keeping him close to her chest. Her heartbeat steady and strong, his fading.

He closed his eyes, drawing one last breath. And it was over.

They took the other body away first. Quickly. Efficiently. Covering the blood with snow, it was as if he'd never been there.

She refused to let go of him. He was still warm in her arms. She didn't care that she was stained with his blood. She didn't care that everyone was staring.

At least he hadn't died alone. It was the one thing she would carry with her. She brushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed him for the second time in her life. Someone gasped in shock. She didn't notice.

Fallen snowflakes caught on his eyelashes. And in the middle of a cold winter, the Ice Queen's heart melted with a single tear. It splashed on his cheek. She kissed it away.

"I'm sorry."

Her father watched in disapproval. He nodded to two sweepers, who stepped forward to take the body away. She leveled her gun at them, daring them to come closer. Tears streaking her cheeks, she looked at her father. In that instant, she hated him. Only now could she see him for what he truly was… Now, when it was too late.

She didn't have to pretend anymore. She didn't have to lie and say she didn't love the man who lay in her arms. Everyone knew different, they always had.

She already had blood on her hands. It was time to end it. 

Another gunshot and the chairman fell.

The muzzle burned the soft skin of her temple. They'd been alone in life; maybe in death they could find peace together.

Lost in thoughts of escape, she didn't notice someone kneel beside her and pry the gun from her fingers.

"You know he wouldn't want that."

The accented voice broke through the fog of her mind. She knew he was right. She leaned into his embrace and together they grieved.

And in her mind, her mother spoke. "He's free now. Let him go."

She sobbed harder, and imagined she heard his voice too. Heard his forgiveness, and the 'I love you's' that were never said. She knew what she had to do. 

She stood, brushing the snow from her clothes. Her father's body had already been removed. She smiled at her friend, silently thanking him. Then she turned and walked away. Amidst all the confusion, nobody noticed her disappearance.

A year later, she returned to the spot and laid a single red rose on the sidewalk. She didn't cry. When the bullet caught her in her back, she wasn't even surprised. She welcomed it. His family had been found and reunited; her job was done.

"I thought you'd come back here, luv." The blonde cleaner squatted beside her.

She knew someone would be watching, she'd been counting on it. She smiled. Her fingers curled around the stem of the rose and she held her breath in anticipation. It didn't hurt. Everything became clearer. She thought she saw his smiling face as he stood in front of her. She took his outstretched hand, and it was over.

And she was free too.


End file.
